gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaian War II: The Dawn Of A New War
Five years after the events of "The Gaian War I" and the world has yet to have any further problems from the demon race. However, a new human general, Selena, allied with the powerful mages, Cort and Alena along with another warrior, Noel, is slowly ransacking several villages to increase her own territory. Sophie and Sayn are keeping their eye on her advances as they raise their now born son, Lucas. At the ruins of Tadyr's castle, Tadyr has finally regained consciousness and freed himself. He flew towards Morytania, where the current leader, Vorgax, resided. On the way, Tadyr was overcome with intense pain and fell from the sky, then transforming into a wolf. Confused, he carried on, managing to bring himself to Morytania. While there he approached the demon council as Vorgax stepped down from the position of demon lord, while the meeting was taking place Tadyr once again was overcome by the intense pain and transformed into wolf again, concerned, Vorgax and Flora examined him, they came to the conclusion that Daedalus' life force latched itself onto Tadyr after Daedalus' death, meaning Tadyr posseses some of Daedalus' traits, also since Ashalla was killed in the ritural but brought back when Daedalus gave half of his life force to her, Ashalla and Tadyr remain connected. Tadyr decides that Ashalla must be killed before the connection grows too strong and her death might result in his death and Flora sets out to do the deed. Meanwhile, Selena's army reaches Ardognue and attacks, Sophie and Riona, who are there to evacuate the magis fight back until Ragna steps and and assists them, all three of the take on Selena's army until Torran arrives and offers an alliance, to which Selena accepts after Cort changes her mind. Torran and Selena wound Riona and defeat Sophie but Ragna steps in, Cort halts the hostilities explaining that there is no point in fighting them now. Ragna leaves with Riona and Sophie but then the dannon demon turns up and reigns down meteors on Ardognue, totally destroying it, magis such as Gaise and Rayena manage to escape while everyone is horrified to see that Tadyr has returned. Ragna, Ashalla, Sophie, Riona and Sayn eventually decide to split up with the magis. Riona took a group with Claudandus, an old friend, and headed for port Khazar. One the way a group of demons, led by the general Taydrno, attacked, Riona fought and killed Taydrno while the magis finished off the demons. While Ragna and the others make their way to Shilo, Claudandus and Riona head to Khazar, Sophie and Sayn are also at Khazar but are attacked by Selena and Torran, they flee to Yanille but Torran summons the Leviathan which destroys Yanille with a tidal wave, Sophie and Sayn escape from the Leviathan and head to Shilo while Torran and Selena turn their attention to th survivors from Ardognue. At the same time, Tadyr and Vorgax head to Karamja and attack, aiming for the Angel council Flora also arrives and informs Tadyr that she has failed and allowed the connection to grow strong, victory seems near but then, the armagus fires and destroys the entire city. Tadyr and Vorgax narrowly escape but they leave with almost their entire demon army eradicated. the Light from the armagus' blast is seen all over Gaia, including by Riona and Claudandus who are still fighting Torran and Selena. Torran and Selena gain the upper hand but then the magis run in and sacrafice themselves, letting Claudandus and Riona escape who then teleport to Karamja. Riona is shocked by what has happened and falls into a state of depression, Vorgax then arrives and attacks, taking Riona and flying away. Claudandus gives chase and knocks Vorgax out of the sky and right into an inn in Shilo where most of the other heros are. Vorgax flees but not before he makes the remaining demon forces attack Shilo. Sophie gives chase to Vorgax and fights him to save Riona. However, Vorgax defeats Sophie and is about to kill her before Riona snaps out of her depressed state and saves Sophie. They blast Vorgax back and as he is about to retaliate Ragna steps in and chops off Vorgax's arm. unable to fight anymore, Vorgax simply goads Ragna, so much so that Ragna flips out and tries to kill him. Ragna is only stopped when Ashalla pleads with him (for she does not want him to murder anyone) but Vorgax uses this distraction to grab Ashalla himself and take her straight to Tadyr. Ragna and Arcan give chase to Vorgax while the others finish off the demon horde. Once the demons are stopped they hear that Selena and Torran are approaching and they hasten to prepare for the imminent attack. Ragna and Arcan manage to track down Vorgax and Ashalla who are now with Tadyr, Gryllz and Flora. Tadyr appears as Daigan momentarily but Ashalla freaks out when she realises who it really is. Tadyr informs her that he needs to remove the soul of Daedalus before it takes over his body and that he has learnt that Ragna's weapon can do just that. Ragna steps out and voluntarily hands over his weapon, Tadyr uses it to remove and destroy Daedalus' soul before he hands Ragna back the weapon and promises to kill them both the next time they meet. Ragna and the other return to Shilo and Ragna heads over to Selena's army and weakens the entire army with his weapon's ability. He approaches Selena and offers her a deal, a one on one duel with Selena's best warrior against Ragna, if Ragna wins, the army must leave but it Selena's warrior wins then Ragna must ally himself with Selena. Selena agrees to this and chooses Noel as her warrior. Torran hastens to inform Tadyr of this, Tadyr (who has just been informed of the armagus by Gryllz) tells Vorgax, Gryllz and Flora to go to Shilo and assist Noel, for if Ragna is on their side he will be able to help them find the Armagus. They leave while Tadyr decides to check the ruins of Karamja, he comes across a curious mechanical woman who calls herself "Ceria", she appears hostile but then she changes and tells Tadyr she can lead him to Armagus. Meanwhile back in Shilo Torran and Selena have arrived and they prepare the army, Vorgax and the other arrives and Torran and Vorgax plan to attack Shilo regadless of the outcome of the duel. Flora devises a plan and the stage is set. Ragna and Noel meet, Noel remembers how Ragna destroyed her village and vows revenge. They begin to fight with Ragna seemingly winning until Noel drinks from a vial that increases her power and speed. However Ragna activates black onslaught and Noel is no match for his power, so she is eventually defeated. Right after the battle, Alena and Kehl suddenly appear and trap everyone with the intention of killing them all. A climatic battle follows, friends and foes forced to ally to battle against Alena and Kehl, Ragna attempts to kill Kehl but Kehl uses a shield that destroys both Ragna's sword and his arm, Torran, Selena and Vorgax step in to fight Kehl but even with their summoned eidolons, they are no match for him. Kehl and his snow demons continued their attack until the armagus prepares to fire on shilo, Ragna does his best to defend it with the ultimate defense, but even that fails and the blast breaks through, seemingly killing Ragna and teleporting all around them to different locations.